Her Premonition
by SVU4life1127
Summary: What if Olivia's mother was driven to drink? Not because of the rape but because of Olivia's strange behaviour. It was obvious. Olivia was different but was this all in her head? Or is she in great danger? This story follows her from childhood to adulthood dealing with this problem. Will she find someone who understands? Can she prove it? Find out! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little rushed. You guys already know my first chapters are always awful but please comment and lemme know what you think. Thanks! Also check out the song. It really suits this story and you'll understand it more the more you read**

"Mommy?" Olivia whispered shaking Serena lightly. She sat up slowly. "What is it honey?" she asked picking her up.

"The man was in my room again. He makes me call him daddy" she whispered in tears.

"Olivia. What did I tell you about making up stories" she sighed.

"I'm not mommy. He likes to watch me sleep . He tells me I'm his little girl. But I don't like him . He shows me. He shows me what he did to you and those other girls "

"Stop it! Don't you dare talk like that!"

"I like the dress mommy. You looked very pretty. But I didn't like the part when he made you rake it off. It was scary"

"You stop talking like that young lady! Don't you dare speak to me about these things. Do you understand?!"

"He says I have to. Or he'll do those things to me"

Serena was horrified. She picked her up and grabbed her purse heading to the door. She was going to stay at a hotel . "Bye bye daddy" Olivia smiled sleepily.

They got to the hotel and Olivia was sleeping peacefully, Serena didn't feel comfortable at home. Not anymore. She got Olivia to the room and laid her down gently. She couldn't sleep. Not now. The images of him were in her head. She watched Olivia go from a peaceful sleep to a panicked state. She tried waking her, she shot upright and ran to the nearest mirror and started banging on it until it smashed cutting her hands. "Olivia stop it!" Serena yelled pulling her away while she struggled and screamed. Then silence. .

Olivia was a difficult child to handle. One minute she's fine, quiet and obedient. The next she's breaking things and saying the most awful things. Serena began to think she was mentally ill. She decided she would drive her to the hospital. She packed up their things and looked over at Olivia. "Why are you sending me away mommy? Are you scared?" she asked before Serena even had a chance to speak.

"What how did you-"

"I see it in your eyes. It's a bad place. They told me. You can't send me. They won't let you!" she began getting angry. Serena ignored her and picked her up roughly getting her to the car . She had to get her help. She drove at full speed. Olivia sat in the back quietly. Her eyes went dark. "Stop the fucking car bitch!" she yelled. Serena kept driving. It seemed as though Olivia was switching personalities. She went from crying and begging Serena to stop the car to ordering her to stop it. And Serena definitely wasn't prepared for what would happen next...


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia screamed and struggled as doctors took her from Serena. They told her they would help her. That she would be OK. But that was all lies. The doctors in that hospital were evil, careless people as Olivia would soon learn. They were all Serena could afford so she would be stuck there awhile. A very long while...

Olivia now aged 15 sat in the cold room waiting. Waiting to see her mother. A doctor walked in with Serena. He looked at Olivia. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm good. I don't hear the voices anymore" she said with no emotion. She was looking down at her shaking hands

"Do you think you're ready to go home?"

"Yes. I want to get out and see the world. See what things are like without the voices" when she said this Serena smiled and hugged her tightly. She had failed that tests many times but she had perfected her answers by now. There was no changing her. No matter what they did. Everything they tried failed so she decided to play the part. She was convincing enough to be released. She was headed out into the real world now. And her first day of school.

As she walked to her locker people stared and whispered. "It's okay. You're okay" she whispered to herself over and over. She got her things and went to her first class. It was art and the teacher was quite full on.

"Alright class.. We have a new student. I want you all to make her feel welcome. She's one of us now" she said excitedly. "Olivia would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked. Olivia stood up and looked down quietly.

"I.. I'm Olivia and.. I just moved here...and..."

"Freak" someone from the back yelled. She sighed sitting down quietly. They voices began whispering to her. Saying evil violent things. She tried blocking it out. But they got louder.

"Shut up" she mumbled to herself putting her hands to her head. But she felt like everyone was laughing at her. Staring with piercing judgmental eyes. She ran out, Kathy nudged Elliot. "Go follow her if we get her to like you we can humiliate her" she smirked.

"Kath..."

"Just do it. For me" she pleaded. He sighed and got up. He told the teacher he would find her. He left and began searching. He couldn't find her anywhere. He stopped when he heard faint sobbing coming from the supply closet. He slowly opened it. Olivia was sitting there with her knees to her chest in tears. He sat beside her.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Elliot asked softly.

"I can't make them go away. I just want them to go away"

"Them?"

"The voices"

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm sick. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia got ready excitedly. Her and Elliot had gotten close since the incident in the closet a week before. Now it was prom night and she finally had a chance to prove to people that she was just like everyone else. Her thoughts were interrupted when Serena walked in. "You should call him. Tell him you're not going" she said quietly as she stood in the doorway. Olivia spun around to look at her.

"I'm going mom. I want to be normal. Do normal things like everyone else"

"You're not like everyone else Olivia. You know that. You can't be like the other kids"

"I'm taking my meds. Why can't I be like them? What's so wrong with me?!"

"You're evil. You'll never mean anything to anyone. This boy probably just wants sex. That's all men will ever want from you Olivia. I mean look at you. You're beautiful but you're broken. You don't have a life and you never will you're-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Olivia pushed past her and opened it. Elliot was standing there, he smiled a little. She smiled too walking out to him. She didn't look back at Serena as they walked to his car hand in hand. They got in the car and she looked over at him nervously as he started it.

"You're gonna be fine" he smiled taking her hand in his. He was really starting to get feelings for her. She smiled too and they drove off.

When they arrived at the prom Kathy was waiting. She had everything all planned out. Elliot didn't know what they were planning but he knew it wouldn't be good. He stayed by her side for the entire night just trying to make sure Kathy didn't try anything. But it wasn't until the end of the night that things went really down hill. Olivia and Elliot were crowned prom king and queen. Olivia wasn't too sure about going in front of the whole school and either was Elliot but they were pushed on stage by a group of students. Kathy walked to them. She had prepared a little speech for the occasion. "I just want to congratulate the happy couple. Aren't they adorable?" she asked smiling, some kids in the back clapped their hands and cheered. Olivia held onto Elliot nervously, she knew something was wrong. "Now. I bet you're surprised that someone like Elliot would go out with someone like the freak. Well that's because he wouldn't. Sorry but this beautiful couple is a fake. See I made Elliot go out with her. He didn't even want to. It was soo hard to even get him here" she laughed looking at Olivia who now was starting to cry. She moved away from him.

"Liv it's not like that" Elliot said desperately

"It's exactly like that El. We've been sleeping together since the start of the year. And I have proof. I'm pregnant with your child" she smiled. Tears streamed down Olivia's face. She went to get off the stage but Kathy stopped her.

"Awe look guys she's crying. How cute" Kathy laughed and Olivia pushed past her angrily. She ran off and Elliot chased after her. Rain poured down outside Olivia ran to the road but tripped as a car was speeding by.

Elliot stopped running when be saw her lying there. The guy driving the car quickly got out he put his hands to his head in shock. No one moved at first until Elliot knelt down beside her. "Liv? Liv? It's Elliot. Can you hear me?" he asked shakily. He got no response. Her eyes were barely open and she was bleeding heavily. "It's gonna be okay. Just keep your eyes open and everything will be fine" he said trying to reassure himself more than her. But her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed. Everyone watched silently. Elliot lightly slapped her across the face. "Liv! Wake up! Please. . Just wake up!" he yelled as his eyes filled with tears. Paramedics arrived. It took two just to pull him away from her. He watched as they drove off with her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter I know I'm so sorry. Things are hectic. I'd like to hear from you just no negativity.**

 _Elliot stood watching as the paramedic worked tirelessly to save her. He shocked her heart six times before decoding it was too late. Then her eyes shot open and she sat up she screamed as her eyes went dark. "Elliot don't let them take me! Please don't let them take me!" she cried out for him. Blood streamed down her face. The paramedic sedated her and the ambulance fell silent._

Elliot sat up feeling breathless. He had that dream almost every night from the crash all those years ago. He was told Olivia died later that night after the ambulance incident but he didn't believe it. He thought someone was covering it up. Like her mother. He tried so hard to forget her but she haunted his dreams. He got up and got dressed. It was just another day at work for him but for Olivia this was an extra excited day.

"Do I look okay?" she asked the woman she saw standing beside her. The woman simply smiled warmly and nodded before walking away. Olivia nervously got to the squad room. She talked to Cragen and got to her desk. She was unpacking when Elliot saw her. He thought it was impossible. There was no way Olivia would be working with him. After all these years. It couldn't be true. He approached her cautiously. Before he could even speak she did. "Elliot...? Is that you?' she smiled a little. He nodded hugging her tightly.

"I missed you" he said deciding not to mention the dreams. She smiled a little when he said that. She had missed him terribly but she didn't think he ever thought of her. She sat at her desk and he sat across from him.

"So you're my partner I'm guessing" she smiled happily and he nodded. This was just the beginning. For their friendship, their partnership and maybe something more...?


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
